Bibles & Badges
by ashley anomaly
Summary: Life is complicated for Benjamin Teller, juggle club, work, wife, and lover; be a good enough liar to keep it seperate till it all comes together.
1. Chapter 1

**-The first of the many chapters I have written, let me know if it's worth updating, I love it, but that's probably because I wrote it. :) Let me know what you think and if I should keep updating.**

Ben Teller sat at the bar with his brother Jax, and Juice. They were talking about something, Ben didn't know what, and he didn't care. His green blue eyes were trained on the girl behind the bar. She was pretty, and familiar, with blonde hair and green eyes. Something in the way she smiled was too familiar to him. He'd definitely seen her somewhere before.

Turning back to his brother he tried to engage in conversation again. Only a few seconds later, mid-sentence, the girl walked down towards them, "Can I get you guys another beer?"

Jax nodded and smiled at her, "Sure thing Darlin."

She smiled in the way women normally did when Jax smiled at them, and pulled out three cold beers. Setting them in front of each Son, she smiled. For some reason, beyond all reasoning, Ben stared at her. "I'm married."

She went wide eyed, and looked to Jax, who was now laughing, before responding. "Either you think that's the best pick up line in the world, or… I'm supposed understand why you'd tell me."

HE nodded, "Just thought I'd tell you."

She nodded, shaking her head before moving down the bar. Juice and Jax both burst out laughing. This was just great. Jax smirked, "You know, if you planned on cheating on your wife, it's probably best not to inform the other woman."

HE didn't plan on cheating on his wife, not by a long shot. HE just felt compelled to tell her, like she should know. The rest of the night passed somewhat in the same manner, he hadn't spoken to her again. But he had learned her name. Rebecca.

Ben went home that night thinking about her, even as he changed clothes and climb into bed with his wife, Angie, he was thinking about Rebecca.

"Babe, where the hell is my purse?"

Ben Teller looked up from his guitar to see his wife Angie standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips and pissed off. He shrugged slightly, the guitar pick now between his lips as he lifted the pillow next to him, "Don't know."

Standing up he set the guitar back into its case and the pick on the dresser, "You check the car? That's where it was last time."

She glared at him, moving laundry from the top of the dresser around. "You think I didn't check, Benjamin?"

He smirked before watching her leave the room, only to hear the car door a few minutes later, followed by the front door again. The red head moved into the bedroom with her purse in hand, "Found it."

"Knew you would."

She turned and shot him a deadly look. "I don't need to hear I told you so."

He nodded, picking up his cut, "Good, cause I'd hate to have to say it." Grabbing his wallet and keys he shoved them both in his jeans pockets before leaving the bedroom and into the living room. Getting married had seemed like a good idea two years ago, when he and Angie both thought the stirring in their loins meant they'd be together forever. Together forever turned out to be a sorry excuse for a life, the both of them fighting constantly but neither willing to say it was done. He was done.

"I'm going to my moms, you coming by later? Family dinner." HE leaned against the breakfast bar as Angie came into the room, a look on her face saying she wasn't coming.

"Can't, testing next week and I have to be ready." She looked up after grabbing her jacket and sighed, "Besides, your mom hates me, I'd be getting dirty looks the entire time and you know how I hate awkward situations."

Like their wedding, their prom, any family function he'd ever dragged her too… It was like pulling teeth trying to get her to the house on Christmas for dinner. He nodded, "Fine, I'll be home late then."

She nodded, picking up a small stack of books from the table before heading towards the now opened door, "See you."

Once the door shut it was like the apartment was dead, the only thing living was the soft hum of the fridge. Marrying Angie was a huge mistake. Everyone called it, but he hadn't listened. He should have listened. With a shake of his head he left the apartment, getting on his bike and starting for the garage. Time for work.

Gemma Teller looked out into the garage and smiled. If forty years ago you'd have told her she'd have three boys, one would die and the other two would be just like their daddy, she'd have laughed. But now, looking out at Jax, blonde and blue eyed, expecting his own son soon, and Ben, with his blue green eyes and dirty blonde hair, married. It was shocking how much they were alike, but still so very different. Of course looking at Ben, she'd always wondered if his twin, Thomas would have looked like him. If he'd been out there in the garage, oil on his hands with a cut waiting for him.

With a shake of her head she started towards them, not missing the smile Ben sent her way when he noticed her. "Morning."

Ben grinned, "Morning, mom." He wiped his hands and looked down, "I talked to Angie, she's not coming."

Gemma nodded, "Figures, she never does."

Jax shook his head, "Just cause you scare her, ma."

Gemma shook her head while Ben laughed a little. "She married my baby, she should come to family dinner."

Ben nodded soberly, "I know."

With a sigh Gemma smiled, "It's alright; maybe she'll come next time." Brushing her bangs out of her eyes she sighed, "I'm gonna go grab lunch, any requests?"

"A burger, coke and fries would be great."

Gemma nodded at Jax before turning to Ben, "And you?"

He shook his head, "I was actually thinking, I'd go pick it up." He caught curious looks from both, his mother and brother so he nodded, "I gotta swing by the post office anyways."

Gemma nodded, still suspicious, "Alright, go clean up, I'll get everyone else' orders."

He nodded, making a quick jog towards the clubhouse. Jax shook his head, "What was that about?"

Gemma shrugged, "Don't think that boy even knows where the post office is." She put her hands on her hips, "Everything okay with him?"

Jax shrugged, "I think so," Setting down the crescent wrench in his hands he crossed his arms, "You want me to talk to him?"

She nodded, "Just… he worries me sometimes. Don't know what's going on in that head."

Jax nodded and turned to go back to work, "No one really does, mom."

Rebecca Garrett stood behind the counter in her dad's restaurant, Phillip's. In front of her was a worn copy of Vanity Fair, turning the page slowly while twisting a curly lock of blonde hair around her finger. She'd grown up working behind this counter, whether it was folding silverware into napkins for the dinner shift, or wiping down menus before her dad closed up, she always had a place. Now of course, it was working behind the counter while her dad worked behind the window, cooking the food she'd grown up on. Life should have been simple for her, easy maybe. But no, due to choices within the year or so … she was going crazy.

Speaking of crazy… Out of the corner of her green eyes she caught the familiar bike pull into the lot, the rider taking off his helmet before mussing his hair with his hand on the way to the door. Ben Teller. He'd been a senior when she was a freshman, she'd cheered at football games for him, ran into him in the halls on more than one occasion, and even dated one of his best friends that year during the winter. Now of course things were different. He'd gone into the army, come home with a bullet around his neck that they'd pulled out of his stomach, and become a Son. HE was different and so was she.

Standing up straighter she smiled as he slid onto a bar stool, his smile out for show. "Hey, Becca." His eyes darted down to her stomach, his smile growing wider

Sliding her book mark in, she shut the book and started over to him, "Ben, What can I get you?"

He pulled a list out of his pocket, "This, for the guys, your dad still delivering?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I'll be right back."

With the list in her hand she made a move to turn away, but was stopped by his much larger hand wrapping around hers. "Hey, did you find my hat?"

She nodded, "Yeah, hold on."

He nodded, letting go of her while she moved to the window and gave her dad the order before slipping into the back. A few minutes later she returned with the black hat, "Here, it was in the kitchen, but…I didn't even think you'd gone in there."

HE smirked, "Coffee, Angie doesn't let me make it in the house, she hates the smell."

Rebecca nodded, "Well, I like it."

HE smiled again, this time leaning in a little closer, "Meet me by the bathroom?"

She looked around the mostly empty room and nodded, "Yeah, go ahead."

With a huge smile he took off towards the bathroom. She sighed. It was wrong, so wrong. But why did everything to do with Ben Teller seem so right? Even when they were sneaking off to the bathroom hall for a few kisses, it felt like normal, safe. Shaking her head she turned to Gail, the other waitress. "You mind watching this for a sec, I gotta use the bathroom."

Gail smiled, "Sure thing, I've been pregnant, Becca, babies like to sit on your bladder."

Rebecca nodded and smiled before moving into the back of the restaurant, where Ben waited in the bathroom. Stepping inside she was immediately held in his arms, pressed tight against his chest. He smelled like after shave, oil and leather. A safe smell she'd grown to love.

He released her and shifted his hands to her stomach, round and big. He smiled and shook his head, "I think she knows I'm here."

Becca raised a brow, "How do you know it's a girl?"

Kneeling down in front of her he kissed her stomach through her shirt, "I just do." Directing his attention to her stomach he grinned, "Hey, baby; I know you like it in there, but it's just about time to come out, meet your old man."

Becca smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear, watching him stand and brush his hands off on his jeans. "I'm sorry about this, you know that, right?"

She nodded, her hands on her belly as they usually were lately. Ben stressed a lot, mostly about the fact that his family didn't know about her, even when she got pregnant, and even when Ben convinced her to keep it. She smiled, "I know Ben. But I love you, and I know that it won't be this way forever. Someday… we're gonna live in a house together, with our beautiful baby, and be so happy that we can't even remember a time when we weren't."

Ben smiled and moved to wrap his arms around her again, kissing her forehead. "I love you, Rebecca. I love the baby you're carrying, and I love that you look at me the way you do."

She smiled and nodded, kissing his lips quickly. "I love you too, Ben." Smoothing her shirt out over her stomach, she started for the door. "I'll see you later?"

HE nodded, "Count on it."

She left the bathroom first and resumed her spot behind the counter. A few seconds later he came out, water fresh on his hands and a smile on his face when he picked up his hat, "Alright, I should go." Pulling out his wallet he set some cash down on the counter for the lunch. "See ya later Becca," He turned and smiled at Gail, "Miss Gail."

The older blonde grinned, "Benny."

HE waved one last time before disappearing out the door, casting one last look in the window at Becca before getting on his bike and heading back towards the shop. Life was complicated for Benjamin Teller, juggle club, work, wife, and lover; and be a good enough liar to keep certain ones separate.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, my thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and all that good stuff! I appreciate feed back and am really glad everyone liked it. **

After a family dinner with his mom, he slipped out with the excuse of getting home to Angie. Instead though, he headed towards Becca's. He knew of course, that it wouldn't be hard to catch him in his lies, but, maybe somewhere deep down, he wanted to be found out. Ben was by no means, a weak man, but he hated hurting the women in his life. He could never imagine hurting Becca, or his mother, even Angie, despite their… issues.

Pulling his bike to a stop in the driveway or Becca's house he paused and sighed. He could see himself living here with her. HE could see their little girl, the dog, the whole cherry pie life. But, certain things kept that from happening.

With a shake of his head he climbed off his bike and headed for the walkway leading towards the door. There was another car in the driveway, one he didn't recognize. With a slight twinge of worry, he continued up the steps and knocked on the door, an odd thing for him to do here.

A second later the door opened and Becca smiled. "Why'd you knock?"

He motioned towards the car. "I didn't want to… ya know."

She nodded and grabbed his hand, pulling him inside. In the living room her youngest brother, still older than her by two years sat on the couch. Gabe held a striking resemblance to his sister and mother; they were all blonde and green eyed. He wasn't as tall as his other brother's and father by any means either, at five nine he was the shortest male in his family.

He smiled and stood up, "Hey Ben."

Ben smiled wide and moved greet him. "Gabe, I didn't know you were coming to town."

HE nodded, motioning to his sister. "Babies are a pretty big deal in our family, and with it being about that time… I was not going to miss meeting my niece or nephew."

Ben grinned and wrapped an arm around Becca. Her family, the Garrett's, all knew about them. It was mainly for the fact that her family didn't believe in secrets, They were an open and forgiving bunch of people. Ben almost spent as many nights at Garrett family dinners and he did his own mothers.

He sighed and nodded, "It's good that you're here, man."

The next morning Ben headed off to the shop, leaving a half-finished crib in the nursery floor. He'd worked on it that morning for an hour, having coffee with Gabe while Becca sipped tea. He'd wanted to stay, spend some much needed time with Becca. He didn't want to miss anything that might happen.

With a sigh he wiped his hands on a shop rag, heading off towards the lot where Half-Sack watched Jax pull out a chainsaw for the deer sticking out of the front window of a car. HE was glad not to be the prospect.

Shortly after Ben left more of the Garrett's arrived, their mother Eileen, their brother's Luke and Noah, Luke's family, his wife Hannah and their two children Natalie who had just turned five and Danny who was three. The house felt alive and busy.

Becca stood with her mother and sister in law in the nursery. She had just finished explaining that Ben was going to finish the crib.

"Becky, you guys are going to be good parents, I know it."

She smiled at Hannah, who was like the sister she never had. "Thanks, Han."

Eileen though, sighed. "Speaking of Ben, how is this going to work? Is he only showing up to parent when he can?"

Becca gave her mom a look. She knew the older woman liked Ben, and treated him like one of her own, but what kind of mother would she be if she didn't question their plans? To be honest, Becca didn't even know how to answer her.

"Mom, everything's going to be okay. I know it will."

Eileen nodded and gave her a half hug. "I just worry about my daughter and my grandbaby."

Noah showed up then, in all his charm. "Ladies, could I have a minute?"

Hannah and Eileen nodded, Eileen giving her son a pat on the shoulder, and left the room. HE smirked and moved to his sister's side, "Alright, close your eyes and hold out your hands."

She did, smiling. "Okay."

He placed a box in her hands and nodded. "Open."

The box was wrapped in newspaper, the comics, and had a stick on box attached to the top. She grinned and looked up at her brother. "Can I open it?"

He smiled, holding back a laugh. "Well, my little nephew or niece can't, so yeah."

Tearing off the paper she discarded it and took off the top of the box. Inside was another box. "You shouldn't have."

He laughed and took the box from her, removing the second box and opening it. Inside was a lamp. He grinned and set it on the dresser, plugging it into the wall. After flicking on the switch it lit up and slowly began spinning the shapes of carousel horses.

Becca smiled, "It's great, Noah."

He smiled and nodded, "I saw it and thought about the one mom got for you, remember? It got lost or something."

"Lost?" Giving her brother a hug she smiled, "If I remember right, and I do, some boys were playing and knocked it off a table."

He shrugged, biting back a smile and turned off the lamp. "Yeah well, accidents happen."

The two moved out into the rest of the house, joining the rest of the family in the kitchen, where their dad had joined in. "Hey dad."

"Hey, yourself. How's my grandbaby?"

Later that day, Ben found himself in the hospital, watching through a window at his nephew. Abel Teller, born too soon with a hole in his stomach and a heart defect. It made him anxious. His brother's had the same heart defects, his own child could too. HE was immediately worried about Becca, and the baby, and his mom and his nephew and everyone.

Running his hand over his face he sighed.

"What's the matter, baby?"

HE turned to see his mother, giving him the worried mom face. "Worried about the little guy."

She nodded, "Me too." Casting a side glance at him she nudged him. "You look like you're not sleeping."

He nodded, "I sleep, just… not well. I stay up a lot anymore, worried about all the shit that's happening."

She turned fully now, facing him completely. "What are you not saying, Benjamin?"

He kept his eyes on Abel and sighed. "Just… there's things I'm doing that, maybe I shouldn't be. I'm a liar, and have a wife I don't know if I love anymore and… there's other people now, people that I have to think about all the time. People that are depending on me."

Gemma watched her son, his jaw clenched and he let out a long breath. "I gotta go."

She caught him by his sleeve, making him meet her eyes. "Ben, I know you, you were a good kid who grew into a good man. Don't worry so much about Angie, or what she thinks. I want you happy, and right now… you look miserable."

He nodded and she continued. "If you find a way to be happy, do it."

He nodded and hugged his mom, "Thanks, ma."

Gemma nodded and watched her son go, his hands in his pockets and his head up. There had always been a certain way she treated Ben, the way she talked to Ben. It was different that it was with Jax. Ben was her baby, and the relationship they had was different. She couldn't help but think that he was keeping things from her now though, things that he wouldn't have years ago. She could only hope it wasn't going to ruin him.

Ben showed up at his house, the house he shared with Angie, and quietly slipped inside. It was late, and this usually meant Angie was asleep. Taking his cut off he laid it on the back of the couch, kicking off his shoes and leaving them there too.

A creak came from the back of the house and he froze. Thinking on instinct, he moved quietly to the hall closet and grabbed his baseball bat, not even bothering with his gun. If someone was breaking into his house, they weren't getting off that easy.

Quietly moving through the hall he paused at the door briefly, listening. The sounds were not that of an intruder.

Opening the door to the master bedroom he stared wide eyed. Angie was under some guy, he thought he looked older from behind.

Ben groaned and shook his head, earning shocked looks from both Angie and the man, he now recognized him, Ricky Cruz, a fellow teacher at the high school. Angie nearly screamed, clutching sheets to her chest and Ricky jumped, his eyes landing on the bat in Ben's hands.

Before Ben could register what was happening, Ricky moved, grabbing the lamp next to him on the dresser and slamming it into Ben's head. It was lights out.


	3. Chapter 3

Ricky Cruz panicked, seeing Ben on the floor, his head bleeding a little bit, he screamed. "Oh Shit!"

Angie leaped off the bed, going directly to the ground where Ben lay unconscious. She cursed under her breath and held a t-shirt to his head. "Ben, wake up!"

Ricky was still freaking out, still naked and still screaming. Pausing briefly, he did as Angie ordered, and called the police.

888

When David Hale, and Chief Unser arrived, along with an ambulance, Ben was just regaining consciousness. HE was groggy but, awake.

Unser cursed, his eyes going to Cruz, who was now dressed and being questioned by Hale. The older man moved next to the EMT, who was checking out Ben's head. HE sighed. "You call Gemma, yet?"

Ben shook his head, apparently too fast, and groaned. "Fuck me running, this shit sucks." He leaned over, his hands on his head.

Unser shook his head and turned to the EMT, "HE gonna be okay?"

The man nodded, "Yeah, I don't think he's concussed, and he probably won't need stitches, but we're gonna take him to St. Thomas just in case."

HE nodded and moved to the side of all the commotion, pulling out his phone to call Gemma.

She picked up after two rings. "Yeah, Wayne?"

"Gemma, it's your son."

"What about him?"

HE sighed, "He got hit in the head, they're taking him to St. Thomas."

She cursed, "Who hit him?"

Unser laughed little, "It's a long story Gem."

888

At the hospital, Ben was treated fast. He regained all his mind and was now dead set on calling Becca. Picking up his phone he went to dial her number when Angie showed up, her usual neat and tidy appearance gone, instead replaced by sweats and a sweatshirt.

She shook her head, her arms crossed over her chest. "Oh, God, Ben… I'm so sorry."

HE shrugged, "It's… It is what it is."

She nodded, moving to stand by his bed. "You should hate me, Ben."

HE nodded, "And you should hate me." She gave him a confused look, so he continued. "I haven't been all yours either."

She nodded, "Guess we suck at being married to each other."

HE nodded, "Yeah."

Angie ran her hands through her messy hair, "Still, you had to walk in on that. I feel awful… and then he hit you…"

Ben nodded, smiling now, despite the situation. "I'll probably be haunted by that… the image of an old naked guy charging me…" HE shuddered. "Shit's not right."

Gemma cleared her throat behind Angie. Angie turned to Ben and sighed. "We'll talk later, okay."

HE nodded and watched her go, her place by his bed replaced by his mother, who sat down and moved his longish hair to reveal a bandage on his forehead. "Damn. Does it hurt?"

He smirked. "Not any more than my eyes after seeing that shit."

Gemma nodded, "You okay?"

HE nodded, "Yeah, just want to get out of here, maybe grab some food and crash."

His mother gave him a cross look. "Ben, you just walked in on your wife in bed with another man. It would be rational to be upset. The Ben I know would be in a blinding rage."

"Ma, me and Angie… I think we've been lying more than anything. We lie all the time, whether we mean to or not. It was only a matter of time before one of us got caught."

Gemma stared at him hard. "What were you lying about?"

Ben looked at his hands. "Well, I wasn't just lying to Angie, I was lying to everyone."

She straightened up, "Tell me."

888

Becca was at home in bed when she got a call from her closest friend, Georgia. She'd told her Ben had just come in to the ER with a head wound. Naturally, Becca abandoned her novel and climbed out of bed, pulling on a hoodie over her t-shirt and putting on shoes.

Her brother was still downstairs in the living room when she came down.

"Whoa, where you going in a hurry?"

She grabbed her keys and bag and started for the door. "Ben is in the ER."

Gabe stood and grabbed his shoes, following her out to the car, insisting on driving. By the time they got there Gabe had heard every word of Georgia's call, asking a thousand questions.

888

"Mom, I've been seeing someone who wasn't my wife for over a year now." Gemma looked shocked. "And I love her."

She still said nothing.

"And she's having my baby."

Gemma burst then, "What?" Before Ben could say anything Gemma was up, pacing a little. "Why the hell… who the hell is she?"

"Rebecca Garrett, mom, listen-"

"Rebecca Garrett? She's ready to pop any day! How could you not tell me, Benjamin!"

At that moment, Ben's eyes went behind his mother, to where Becca stood with her brother, a nurse was next to them. His mother turned and crossed her arms, pausing only a second before grabbing her bag and jacket and leaving.

Becca watched her leave, not saying or doing anything for a few seconds. "What just happened?"

Ben sighed, "All hell just broke loose." HE ran his hand over his face and cursed himself. Why did the fates need every main thing to happen in one night? Sure, he could have lied to his mom some more, but all that would do was dig him deeper; and at this point, he was already six feet under.

888

THE doctor released Ben, telling him to take it easy. The young man hardly heard him though, his mind completely focused on his family. Not just his mother and the club, but Becca and his unborn child. He knew his mom was pissed, and rightly so, and that it would affect everyone, he just didn't know how bad.

HE ended up an hour later in bed with Becca, just staring at the overstuffed blue bedding. He'd showered and eaten, and couldn't sleep.

"Ben, do you want to talk about it?"

He sighed, leaning against the pillows and shrugged. "I guess… I'm just thinking I ruined everything in one night. I should have waited to tell her, and then I shouldn't have waited to tell her, because this kind of thing just can't wait. My brother just had a baby, who isn't doing so hot, and here I am lying to everyone about the fact that I'm gonna be a dad too."

Becca held his hand, "What are you so scared of Ben? I've never known you to be scared."

HE nodded, running his thumb over the soft skin on the back of her hand. He was scared. He was afraid of all this coming out and he didn't even know it. "I'm afraid of losing you, and losing the club, of losing my family… I'm afraid that all these lies and are piling up and it's affecting your life and our baby." HE turned to face her now, his eyes searching her face for any trace of disappointment. "I don't want to lose everything."

She smiled a little and kissed him softly. "You won't." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere. And I'm sure your mom will come around, and the club, their your brothers. I don't know them all, but… they won't abandon you for a few sour life choices."

HE smiled a little and nodded, "I guess so. It could be worse."

Becca titled her head up and raised a brow. "Anytime someone says it could be worse, it does."

Ben smirked, "You worried?"

"No way."

**AA-It's been a long time since I updated, but, I'm trying to be more consistent. Please review, let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

To Ben, the best way to deal with an awful situation, was to face it like nothing happened, and hope to God no one was mad enough to shoot. He knew he'd done wrong, lying to everyone like he did, but he hoped for the best. Foolishly.

He parked his bike and took off his helmet, snapping the strap back before setting it on the seat and heading towards the clubhouse. Very slowly, he moved inside, where everything suddenly went quiet. Only the sound of a faded song could be heard before a low cough.

He smiled a little and looked up. Everyone was there. His mother stood near the back of the room with Clay and Jax, who were both obviously angry. He started towards them, making eye contact with no one until he reached the table.

"Morning."

Jax cleared his throat. "Bro, you got anything to say?"

HE shrugged. "I'm pretty sure you already know, by the looks of everything."

Clay stood roughly, "Church, Ben, Jax, now."

The two Teller brothers followed him in, Ben leaning against the table while both President and VP stood in front of the doors, probably to keep him from running.

Clay sighed. "What hell'd you do?"

"I met someone, someone I love more than I ever thought I could, and… then I lied to everyone." He let out a breath and looked up. "I love Rebecca, and she's carrying my baby. I lied and it was wrong, but, God, everyone knows how Angie is, how mom is… I didn't know how to say it."

Jax just clenched his jaw and looked down. "You could have come to me, I could have helped you before you fucked everything up. Now you got a pregnant girl, an angry mom, and this shit about lying." He paused and looked up to his brothers face. "Lying fucks everything up."

Ben nodded, "I know, I really do. Mom's probably never gonna talk to me again. She hates me."

Clay sighed and left, shutting the door behind him. He wasn't into father son conversations.

Jax leaned against the table next to him and nodded. "She's not going to hate you, bro, she hates what you did, and how you did it, but she doesn't hate you."

888

Becca was in the nursery with Gabe, he was hanging a mobile of jungle animals over where the half-finished crib sat. She was packing a diaper bag for when they went to the hospital. It was only a week or so until she was supposed to be due, and she'd already packed and repacked so many times, but she liked it.

Gabe smiled and nodded. "Oh yeah, baby's gonna like it."

Becca turned and smiled. "Definitely."

HE motioned her to sit down and she did, her hand on her stomach as she sighed. "Thanks for staying with me."

HE nodded. "Wouldn't want to miss this." With a sigh, he leaned against the changing table and smiled. "So, what do you think, girl or boy?"

They'd decided to let it be a surprise. Becca grinned. "I don't know. I'll be happy as long as he or she is healthy with ten toes and ten fingers. But, Ben thinks, or says he knows, that it's a girl."

Gabe picked up a pink monkey. "Yeah, he said that earlier. I kinda hope it's a boy, could teach him how to fish, and… someday he'll want his awesome uncle Gabe to teach him chess."

The very pregnant Becca smiled. "Yeah, God knows I can't teach him chess."

Gabe nodded and grinned, "I think you're gonna be a good mom. And Ben's gonna be a good dad. Or Noah will kick his ass."

Becca smiled and watched her brother leave the room, kissing her cheek before. She knew Ben would be a good dad to their baby. She just hoped they were as ready as they thought.

888

The day for Ben, went slowly and very stressfully. His mom avoided him like the plague, and he'd busted his hand while tightening up some bolts on a truck. HE was exhausted and ready to go home to Becca and never get out of bed.

Sighing, he flexed his right hand. The skin was all read and nasty with dried blood and grease on it.

Piney came to stand next to him. "So, she's having your baby, I hear? Rebecca Garrett?"

Ben nodded and smiled a little. "Yeah, soon, too. She's due in a week."

Piney smiled a little. "Boy or girl?"

His grin widened. "I think it's a girl… But at the doctors we didn't want to know, so."

Piney nodded. "You guys are going to be fine, ya know?"

HE nodded. "Yeah, I know. I love her, and our baby… I just hope that maybe by the time I see my daughter, my family will be there in the waiting room. Not all pissed off and… ignoring me." Running his fingers through his hair, he shrugged. "I can't blame them though. I fucked up."

"Yeah, you did." The old man got up and moved to leave. "Just don't fuck anything else up, alright?"

"I'll do my best."

Ben watched him leave before finally calling it a day and heading home. He could see through the back door, Gabe was on his phone, and after going through the house, Becca was in the nursery upstairs. HE took a quick shower before going in, wrapping his arm around her before pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Hey, beautiful."

She smiled. "Hey, handsome." Holding his hand up a little, she made a face. "What happened to your hand?"

He smiled at her worried. "My hand slipped, tore it up on a truck. I'll be fine."

Becca nodded and laid her head against his chest. "I think it's gonna happen soon. I can feel it."

He smiled. "I know, just wait a week, kay?"

"Wait a week? Are you kidding. Being pregnant, is not nearly as fun for me as you think."

HE laughed and kissed her cheek. "I know. But, we're gonna be a family, with our beautiful baby, and everything's going to be okay."

She nodded and sighed. "Sure hope so. You talked to everyone?"

HE shrugged and she looked up at him. "I tried. Jax and the guys, they weren't so bad, hell, Chibs even congratulated me. But, my mom is a lot harder. She's just gonna take some time."

She nodded. "Yeah. I can't blame her."

Ben yawned, tired after the day. It was already dark, and everything was quiet outside. With a tug on her hand, he smiled. "YOU tired?

She nodded, already in her pajamas of plaid green pants and a white t-shirt. "Yes, please take me to bed."

He smiled and took he hand, leading the way out of the room, flipping the light with his free hand. "You got it."

888

Three days later

Ben woke up early to Becca, slapping his arm. "Ben, wake up."

HE sat up and turned to her, "What's the matter?"

She gave him a wide eyed look. "I think we should go to the hospital… like now."

Ben jumped out of bed, grabbing jeans and putting them on before putting on the first t-shirt he came in contact with, grabbing one of Becca's hoodie's from the closet before going over to her. She'd just barely stood up, grabbing onto his arm and letting him lead the way out of the bedroom. All he had to do, was get her to the car, they'd started keeping the bags ready in the car the day before.

Slowly making it down the stairs, having to stop twice, they met a very groggy Gabe, who'd heard the noise.

"She okay?"

Ben nodded, leading her outside. "Yeah, just, going to the hospital. We'll call you, alright, let you know if it's happening and to call everyone, okay?"

Gabe nodded, "Alright, I'll be up."

Ben drove her straight to the hospital, a cop on his tail for the past block because he was speeding, but once he parked and got out, he was stopped.

David Hale glared at him. "What the hell's got you speeding?"

Ben pushed past him a little, dodging the officer and going to the door, "Becca's having my baby!"

Hale smirked, annoyed with Teller, but having a hard time being mad at the guy with a goofy grin on his face. HE nodded and started away. "Don't let it become a habit."

888

Four hours later, the waiting room was filled with the Garrett's. There was her mom and dad, Eileen and Henry. Her grandma, Lydia. Her brothers Luke, Noah and Gabe. Hannah was on standby at the hotel with the kids. Her uncle who worked the only vets office, Michael, and even his wife Anna.

Ben came out grinning. "It's a boy. We have a baby boy!"

Eileen cried into her husband's shoulder and Gabe got up to hug Ben. The nurse came out just as quickly as he did. "Mr. Teller, you need to get back in here!"

He ran into the room again and the finally sat back down, all of them silent.

A moment or two later, he came back in just as happy. "We have two… We've got a daughter, too."

888

Ben was smiling ear to ear while he looked down at his children. Rebecca had fallen asleep, exhausted. But he stayed awake. He'd tried calling his family, but most of his brothers were out on a run, and there was no answer at his moms. He was hurt, that all of Rebecca's family had been here, but that he could only call his brothers, and his mom hadn't bothered to pick up.

A small knock sounded on the door before it opened. His mom gave him a half smile before walking over, two stuffed animals in her arms. One was an elephant and the other was a giraffe.

Ben smiled, "Who told you?"

"Jax. HE called constantly till I woke up." She set the toys on the table, glancing over at Becca. "How long did it take?"

Ben stood and smiled. "Becca said she'd been feeling stuff for an hour or so before she woke me up, and then we came here and it was four hours later."

She smiled, "Fast."

"It felt like forever."

She moved over and hugged her son. "I'm sorry I didn't call you back."

He shrugged. "It's okay. You wanna meet your second and third grand children?"

She nodded and moved over to peer in at them. They were tiny and curled up next to each other, one wore a tiny blue cap and the other a tiny pink one. "My son, a twin, having twins."

He smiled and nodded, "We named them."

She raised a brow. "What's their names?"

He patted his son's stomach. John Henry Teller. My dad and hers." Then he moved to run his finger tip over the girl's cheek. "And then, Leighton Gemma Teller."

Gemma looked up and smiled. Her eyes were watery, but so were his. "Those are good names, baby."

He nodded and smiled as the little boy stirred, his hand opening and closing. "Yeah. They fit."

Ben fell asleep a little after his mom left in the seat next to Becca. HE was a dad, and he'd do it right. He'd make Becca the happiest woman alive, and give his kids everything they could ever want or need. There was no more time to sit back and hope for the best, he had to make it the best, no matter what.

**AA- And so a lot happens in this chapter, but I did this on purpose. It needed to happen, and it kinda just did. I might not be on all that much, meaning maybe not so many updates, but I really wanted to add the new Teller's to the mix before I disappear for a bit. Hope every one enjoys, and please, leave a review, I'd love to hear what y'all think.**


End file.
